Loops, Part 2
[[Datei:Tales v2 14 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #14]]Loops, Part 2 ("Kreisläufe, Teil 2") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' August 2005 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #14 *'Story:' Stephen Murphy, Peter Laird und Rick Remender *'Script': Stephen Murphy *'Zeichnungen:' Rick Remender und Mike Manley *'Tusche und Tönungen': Mike Manley *'Text und Leserbrief-Kopfzeile:' Eric Talbot *'Einleitungsseite': Dario Brizuela Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Loops, Part 1" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Seeds of Destruction" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Die Geschichte eines gefallenen PrinzenLeonardo **Kid Leonardo **Teen Leonardo **Adult Leonardo **Old Leonardo *Pai-Doth Noor *die Bewohner von Feenosia **G'Dello, der Ursupator von Feenosia **Luschea, Pai-Doth Noors Lieblingsamme **Mon-Ghat, ein Gorilla **Dineesha, eine Leopardenfrau und G'Dellos Dienerin Einleitung thumb|180px|Die EinleitungLeonardo: Mein Name ist Leonardo. Es gibt nicht viel, was mich in Staunen versetzt, und ich werde von noch weniger davon überrumpelt. Darunter gibt es noch weit wenigere Dinge, die mich ausflippen lassen. Zeitreisen übertreffen jedoch alles. Alternative Vergangenheiten, mögliche Zukünfte, temporale Destabilisation, chrono-paradigmatische Anomalien, Anachronismen... Die Erwägung von irgendeinem dieser Elemente ist mehr als genug, um meinen Verstand zu blockieren. Und all dies ist nichts gegen eine Begegnung mit dir selbst. Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|160px|Der GegenschlagBevor der Leopardenmann den tödlichen Streich gegen Adult Leonardo landen kann, treffen die anderen Leonardos auf der Szene ein und kommen ihrem temporalen Alter Ego zu Hilfe. Obwohl sie es mit trainierten Kämpfern zu tun haben, gelingt es Old Leonardo und Kid Leonardo, ihre beiden Angreifer schnell außer Gefecht zu setzen. Zum Glück stellt sich Adult Leonardos Verletzung sich als nicht lebensgefährlich heraus; doch ehe sie ihren Weg fortsetzen können, hastet plötzlich ein Gorilla auf sie zu, dessen Hals von einem Eisenkragen mit Kette umschlossen ist! thumb|left|240px|GefangenDer Gorilla erweist sich als ein starker und schneller Gegner und schmettert sämtliche Leonardos mit nur einem Ansturm zu Boden. Old Leonardo, der bemerkt, dass der Affe ein Sklave sein muss, versucht mit ihm zu reden; doch dann erscheint eine Leopardenfrau mit Namen Dineesha, die sich jegliche Verhandlungsversuche mit ihrem Sklaven Mon-Ghat, der ihr unter Todesdrohungen gegen seine Familie unbedingten Gehorsam entgegenbringen muss, verbietet. Teen Leonardo versucht noch einmal Widerstand zu leisten, doch als Dineesha Kid Leonardo mit dem Tod bedroht, muss auch er sich ergeben, und so enden alle vier Leonardos als Dineeshas Gefangene. thumb|240px|Der Ursupator und der KronprinzDie vier Leonardos werden vor dem Herrscher von Feenosia gebracht, einem Löwenmann namens G'Dello. Als Old Leonardo ihm erzählt, dass sie hierher gekommen sind, um dem Cynocea ein Geschenk zu überreichen,"Loops, Part 1" bricht G'Dello unerwartet in höhnisches Gelächter aus; danach führt er die vier Turtles zu einem Gefängnis, welches einst das Kinderzimmer der königlichen Familie war. Dort, im Beisein eines Babys und dessen Ammen, erzählt er seinen Gefangenen G'Dello freimütig, dass er nicht der rechtmäßige Herrscher dieser Stadt ist, sondern ein Ursupator, der den wahren König getötet und die Macht an sich gerissen hat. "Cynocea" ist der Titel für den erstgeborenen Thronfolger der abgesetzten Königsfamilie... das Baby, welches nun vor ihm in einer Krippe liegt und von ihm als Geisel gegen die dem alten König noch loyalen Bewohner von Feenosia am Leben gehalten wird. thumb|left|240px|Der Kreis schließt sichAls er seine Erzählung beendet hat, nimmt G'Dello das Geschenk - den von Pai-Doth Noor erschaffenen Edelstein - in Augenschein, befindet ihn als wertlos und wirft ihn geringschätzig auf den Boden, ehe er sich entfernt und die Leonardos bis zu ihrer Aburteilung im königlichen Kinderzimmer einschließen lässt. Als die Leonardos sich zu beraten beginnen, hebt eine der Ammen den Stein auf und gibt den Edelstein dem Baby in der Krippe - Pai-Doth Noor in Person! Das Baby nimmt den Edelstein und schluckt ihn hinunter; diese Tat bildet eine Verbindung in die Dimension außerhalb von Raum und Zeit, wo der alte Pai-Doth Noor sehnsüchtigst auf diesen Moment gewartet hat. Kaum spürt er den Effekt dieser temporalen Veränderung, lässt er seinen gealterten Körper hinter sich und versetzt seine Psyche über den Abgrund der Zeit hinweg in sein jüngeres Ich. thumb|160px|Ein NeuanfangSo erwacht das Bewusstsein von Pai-Doth Noor mit seinen vollständigen Erinnerungen in seinem jüngeren Körper und wird von den Ammen zugleich mit Freude und Verwunderung begrüßt. Dann erzählt Pai-Doth Noor seinen Helfern von seiner Gefangensetzung durch den tyrannischen G'Dello, der Entwicklung seiner mystischen Fähigkeiten und seinem Plan, seine Freiheit wiederzugewinnen und sein Königreich wieder zurückzuerobern. Mit seinen Kräften öffnet Pai-Doth Noor die Tür ihres Gefängnisses und stattet die Leonardos, die ihm weiterhin helfen wollen, wieder mit ihren Schwertern aus. thumb|160px|left|Das Ende mitten im AnfangAuf die Öffnung der Zellentür hin eilen sofort mehrere Wachen herbei, unter ihnen auch Mon-Ghat. Als die Wachen nacheinander fallen, kann Old Leonardo Mon-Ghat davon überzeugen, dass ihnen allen der Sieg sicher sein wird, und so wendet sich der Gorilla ebenfalls gegen seine Versklaver. Noch während der Aufstand an Schwung gewinnt, bereitet Pai-Doth Noor sich darauf vor, die Leonardos wieder in ihre alte Zeit(en) zurückzuschicken; doch kündigt er ihnen noch an, dass als Nebeneffekt seiner Zeitreisemagie ihre Erinnerungen an all diese Geheimnisse gelöscht werden. Obwohl sie alle - besonders Old Leonardo - noch bleiben und helfen wollen, schickt Pai-Doth Noor sie in der Gewissheit zurück, dass ihm der Sieg auch ohne sie bereits gewiss ist. Jedoch ahnt er nicht, dass genau in diesem Augenblick die gesamte ägyptische Armee, die die Spur der Leonardos hartnäckig verfolgt hat, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet vor den Toren seines Königreiches steht! Und als Kid Leonardo in seiner Zeit angekommen ist, findet er sich in einem Museum mit einer altägyptischen Ausstellung wieder, in der ein Relief, welches vorhin noch nicht da war, einen Triumphzug der siegreichen Armee des Reiches darstellt... mit einem vierarmigen Affen als Gefangenen. thumb|160px|Das Ende eines KreislaufsUnd so sind die Leonardos wieder in ihrer jeweiligen Zeit zurück; doch entgegen Pai-Doth Noors Schätzungen sind den älteren Ichs doch noch einige vage Eindrücke geblieben, die sich mit der individuellen Frequenz ihrer Begegnungen mit Pai-Doth Noor zu Erinnerungen kristallisiert haben. Daher erinnert sich Old Leonardo als einziger von ihnen vollständig an dieses Abenteuer und das Scheitern von Pai-Doth Noors Traum, dem Tod ein Schnippchen zu schlagen; denn, so kommentiert er: :"Niemand kann den Tod den Tod betrügen. Nicht einmal eine Schildkröte. ... Jedenfalls soweit ich weiß..." Trivia *Die Doppelepisode "Loops" ist eine Art Fortsetzung von der vorhergegangenen zweiteiligen Tales-Geschichte "The Worms of Madness", Teil 1 und Teil 2. *Im Vorwort des Originalhefts (verfasst von Steven Murphy) wird ein kurzer Ausblick auf die Tales-Ausgaben #15, #16, #17 und #18 gegeben. Bildergalerie Tales v2 14 05.jpg Tales v2 14 06.jpg Tales v2 14 07.jpg Tales v2 14 08.jpg Tales v2 14 10.jpg Tales v2 14 13.jpg Tales_v2 14 21-22.jpg Tales v2 14 25.jpg Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume 6'' (IDW; 2014) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Rick Remender